


Rettegj tőlem!

by aguneszu



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Abuse, Dark, M/M, Misery
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: Nem számít, hányszor vagyunk együtt;A tettek azok, mik foltot hagynak rajtad.Szétszórtam a sötétpiros színt,A vak szerelem következményeképpenTesz teljesen őrültté.the GazettE - Chijou (痴情)(fordítás: j-rockmagyarul.blogspot.com)





	Rettegj tőlem!

**Author's Note:**

> Eredetileg egy two-shot történet első része.

**Aoi POV**  
  


Előveszem a fegyvert és betárazom... _Egyetlen töltény._

*

Az ajtó hangosan, nyikorogva nyílik, ahogy belépek a helyiségbe. A zajra riadtan kapod fel a fejed, majd végignézel rajtam. Tekintetünk találkozik, és én látom a szemedben a rettegést. Lassan közelebb sétálok hozzád. Az ágyhoz bilincselve fekszel egy koszos, mocskos ágyon.

Leülök melléd, s kezemmel arcod felé nyúlok. Elfordítod a fejed, szemeidet behunyod. Kisimítok egy kósza tincset a homlokodból, és várok. Ujjamat finoman végighúzom arcodon.

Játszom a játékot.

  
_theory & liberty_  
  


Egy pillanatra elfordulok tőled, és leteszem a földre a fegyvert. Hallom, ahogyan megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtasz. Elmosolyodom. Hiszen még csak most fog kezdődni.

Neved suttogva föléd hajolok. Lassan, finoman belecsókolok nyakadba, beszívom hajad illatát. Megremegsz.

— Az enyém vagy! — suttogom füledbe.

  
_free & raise_  
  


— Csak az enyém!

Csókollak és érintelek, a szívem egyre hevesebben ver. Most nem zavarhatnak meg minket.

— Yuu... kérlek... — nyögöd halkan.  
— Sss, ne beszélj — simítok végig arcodon.

Ujjamat a szádra rakom.

— Fáj?

Aprót bólintasz. Lassan közelebb hajolok, ajkamat ajkadra teszem, és újból megcsókollak. Kezem felfedezőútra indul testeden. Halk, fájdalmas nyögések törik meg a szoba csendjét.

Nem akarlak bántani, de ezt a játékot nem lehet másképp játszani.

  
_treasure & past_  
  


Olyan régóta várok erre a pillanatra. Olyan régóta vágyom rád.

Hát nem érted? Többet jelentesz nekem bárminél a világon.

— Szeretlek.

  
_fuck & money_  
  


Azt adom neked, amit sohasem akartál.

— A... Akira.

Az ő nevét suttogod! Miért? Kezem a hajadat markolja.

— Kérlek... Ne...

Miért őt választottad?  
Hatalmas pofon csattan az arcodon. Vérzel. Könnyek folynak végig az arcodon.

Érezni fáj.

  
_stand up & alien_  
  


Nem tudod, mire vagyok képes... Nem ismertek.

Nézem a szemeidet, a szádat, az arcodat. Meg foglak ölni.  
Egy utolsó csók.  
Reszketsz.

— Mindjárt vége lesz, Kouyou — suttogom füledbe.

Felállok az ágyról, lassan felöltözöm, és a kijárathoz indulok. Félúton azonban visszafordulok feléd.

Az ajtó hangos robajjal kicsapódik.

— Yuu!

Akira hangja. Ránézek, és gúnyosan elmosolyodom. Azután ismét rád szegezem a tekintetem.

A játéknak vége.

*

Felemelem a fegyvert és kibiztosítom... _Egyetlen lövés._

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Az angol szavak a the GazettE The End c. számából vannak.


End file.
